Night And Day
Night and Day is the sixth song featured on the album, In Our Heads. Trivia *Guitarist Al Doyle explained the "please quit your jibba jabba line" to Spin magazine: "There was a little novelty Mr. T key ring that was left in the studio," he said. "The kind of thing that you had on your key ring if you were a Mr. T fan, obviously, or maybe it came in a cereal box. It had all of his catch phrases on it. It had the 'quit your jibber jabber' line on it that appears in 'Night and Day.' That was a real sort of rote lyric writing exercise on Alexis' part I think. It got annoying very very fast, and now the battery is gone on it because we pressed it too much." Musician Roles *Backing Vocals – Sarah-Jane Skeete* *Drums – Leo Taylor Lyrics :The way I feel about you baby, :In the middle of the night :There’s just one thing that I can do :To make me feel alright :The way I feel about you darling :In the middle of the day :There’s just one thing that we can do :To push the pain away :Let’s sweat, let’s sweat :Let’s sweat, let’s sweat :Let’s sweat, let’s sweat :Let’s sweat, let’s sweat :(You know I’m thinking about you) :Night & day, night & day :Night & day, night & day :(You got me working) :Night & day, night & day :Night & day & night :Let’s work it :You want me :Just hold me :Come on :If I could be beside you baby :It would make the world alright :The walls that fall around ourselves :Would celebrate our night :If I could be inside you darling :At the center of your life :I’d write no more upon the page :We’d live with no disguise :Let’s sweat, let’s sweat :Let’s sweat, let’s sweat :Let’s sweat, let’s sweat :Let’s sweat, let’s sweat :(You know I’m thinking about you) :Night & day & night :(You got me working) :Night & day & night :(You got me working) :Night & day & night :(You got me working) :Night & day & night :Let’s work it :You want me :Just hold me :Come on :I don’t got no Abba :I don’t play no Gabba :I like Zapp not Zappa :So please quit your jibba jabba :I’ve just lined up Macca :When you’re in Aiya Napa :Do I look like a rapper? :Do I look like a rapper? :(You know I’m thinking about you) :Night & day & night :(You got me working night and day) x7 :You got me working night and day Alternative Lyrics Replacing the lyrics "I don’t got no Abba I don’t play no Gabba I like Zapp not Zappa So please quit your jibba jabba I’ve just lined up Macca When you’re in Aiya Napa Do I look like a rapper? Do I look like a rapper?" In its place are: Irresistible bitch, I love the way you walk, Irresistible bitch, I love the way you talk. Irresistible bitch, I love the way you kiss, now Irresistible, of which I could resist. Video Category:In Our Heads Category:Music Videos Category:Hot Chip Songs